When Shadow Met Sally
by jazziisms
Summary: When Shadow met Sally, he knew that he was gonna like her. But he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Shadally oneshot!


**Hey guys :] Here's a little oneshot for ya, dedicated to all the Shadally shippers out there. I mean, I know there's, like, ten of us, but whatevs. I DO WHAT I WANT XD**

* * *

><p>Amy screamed.<p>

"What? What's wrong?" Sonic automatically jumped to the punch on reflex, he and Shadow looking around. Normally an Amy-scream wasn't a good scream. Either Eggman was around, or she was in peril, or Eggman was annoying her, or Eggman was taunting her, or Eggman was teasing her with the whole "Sonic will never love you" crap, or...Huh. Now that Shadow thought about it, the Doctor had to do with at least 90% of Rose's rage.

But no. It wasn't one of Amy's omg-I'm-dying/gonna-kill-you-with-my-bare-hands scream.

But a_ squeal_.

"It's you!" Amy exclaimed.

"Who is she-?" Sonic asked his darker counterpart, but then stopped mid-sentence, mouth agape.

Shadow followed his gaze blankly. Across the street, standing in the middle of Station Square, was an exotic-looking chipmunk. It was a female, with long auburn hair that put models to shame, and a physique that automatically told Shadow that she wasn't just any normal Mobian. Her blue eyes brightened when she saw Amy and Sonic, coming on her tip-toes.

And an identical squeal came from _her_ lips.

The female hedgehog and chipmunk ran for each other as if they had been separated for a long time and slammed into each other, embracing each other around the waist. At the display of friendly affection, Sonic's mouth dropped and Shadow just raised an eyebrow.

Sally and Amy pulled away to look at each other, only to squeal once more and hug again, bouncing up and down and speaking, well..._girl_. And _girl_ wasn't in Shadow's vocabulary.

"SAL!" Sonic bellowed without having to cup his hands over his mouth, and the two girls looked around with smiles on their faces. "Heeeey!" He waved his hand frantically, and Shadow honestly thought that Sonic looked stupid. -Er than usual.

Grabbing Sally's hand, Amy led the way back over. As soon as they were near, Sonic grabbed Sally by the waist and picked her up, swinging the giggling chipmunk around before setting her down again.

"It's good to see ya!"

"You too!" said Sally.

"What're you doing here?"

"Nun-ya," Sally teased, poking his chest, and Sonic chuckled. The three old friends were oblivious to Shadow, who sighed and cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh right!" said Sonic. "Ahem-hem. Shadow, this is Sally. Sal, this is Shadow-my brotha' from another motha'."

Sally's gaze flickered to the dark hedgehog, automatically doing a double take. She could see why people mistake Sonic and this Shadow for each other. She had read the papers and gossip magazines, so she wasn't totally oblivious. But it was different to see the Ultimate Life Form up close.

And he was _handome_. Sonic was too, but Shadow appealed to her on an alien level that she didn't know of. His red flames rivaled Sonic's green emeralds, his fur black and red striped; he held himself differently, stiff but lean, and closed off from the world.

Shadow regarded the girl as blankly as he had been doing all day with Faker and Rose; but since Rose had taught him about how not to be rude in situations, he attempted to soften his hot stare. He remembered faintly of Sonic talking about this Sally; she must have been Sally Acorn, the princess. If she was a princess, why was she here? Out of _all_ places?

_I feel like I should bow or something_.

"Princess," he said, holding out his hand. Sally took it, and gave a little jump and "Oh!" as he tugged on her hand and leaned in; catching on quickly, she exchanged casual pecks on the cheeks with him, but where his lips touched her, her skin burned.

"You didn't have to do that," she told him, smiling nonetheless.

"Oh. Don't they do that where you're from?" Shadow said, now looking and feeling a little embarrassed.

"Aw, you're so sweet." Sally giggled. "And it's not uncommon. But thank you. And please, just call me Sally, 'kay?"

"Sally, Sal," said Sonic offhandedly.

"Sally-Girl, Sal-Gal," Amy echoed in the same tone.

"Ally..."

"Whichever works for you," Sally told Shadow, waving her hand absentmindedly.

"Sally," Shadow said, and Sally bit back the urge to squeal like a fangirl. She had never loved the sound of her own name so much.

_Although "Sals" has a nice ring to it_, Shadow mused, then frowned. _Oh no. I'm turning into Faker. He is the only one who calls Rose "Ames"_. _I am **not** doing the 's' thing_.

She was smiling bashfully at him, and he felt his mouth pull up at the corner.

"Soooo!" Amy grasped Sally by her arms and shook her. "What _are_ you doing here?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Sally, taking Amy's hands off of her to hold them in her own.

"I have all day!"

"Uuhhh, _actually_," Sonic corrected, gripping Amy's elbow. "Amy, you remember when you agreed to do the thing?"

"What thing?" Amy asked him, confused.

"_The thing_," Sonic said through gritted teeth, gaze flickering between Shadow and Sally briefly.

And Amy got it.

"Ooooh, riiiight! Knuckles and Tails wanted us to come over so we can all do the thing!" This wasn't a total lie.

"Exactly!"

_What are they...?_

"Hate to ruin the party, but me and Ames gotta make like a banana and split," said Sonic. "It was good seein' ya, Sal!" He pecked her on the cheek. "If you wanna join us with the others, Shadow knows where to find us." He winked at his darker counterpart, who glared at him in return.

And, after scooping Amy up in his arms, the two hedgehogs were gone.

Shadow sighed, remembering that he had to play nice.

"Have you been to Station Square before?" he asked.

She shook her head.

He smirked, jerking his head, indicating for her to follow him. "C'mon."

.

"Sally?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something? Please don't be offended. I apologize in advance; I'm just honestly curious."

Sally stopped walking, and so did he. "Shoot."

Shadow repeated Amy's question from earlier. "What brings you _here_?"

Sally sighed, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "I wanna save you the sob-story."

The hedgehog crossed his arms, waiting. "I have time."

And the chipmunk gave in, not being able to help herself. "Okay. So...maybe I missed my friends, and maybe I kind of wanted to get away from all of that. Maybe I wanna be normal. Maybe I wanna start fresh and even kick some butt every now and then...and maybe I envy Sonic and Amy a little from their letters and e-mails they sent me. Hearing about their adventures and other stuff made me want to have that. I want to get into shenanigans. I want to go shopping with my friends. I want to be known for who I _am_ and not what I _have_..." her voice trailed off, knowing she was babbling now. She met his gaze, blushing in embarrassment. "Sorry."

"Don't be," said Shadow. "I get it."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Sally saw his whole demeanor darken; Amy had told Sally about Shadow, how lost and vengeful in the beginning, how he had to struggle to stay good...well, _neutral_. Amy never went into details, and Sally didn't blame her; some things just had to remain private, and she was okay with gaining his trust first.

"Sorry, shouldn't have asked," she said.

He shook his head. "It's alright. You didn't know. Maybe...another time." He checked the time. "It's getting late. The others are probably waiting on you."

"Really? Where?"

"I'll take you," Shadow said as he bent down, picking her up so abruptly and swiftly that it made her dizzy for a moment.

"O-Okay," she managed, and Shadow broke into a run.

_You could've used Chaos Control,_ a small voice said in his head.

Yes, he _could've_.

But he chose _not_ to.

Shadow looked down, watching Sally as her inexperienced eyes fluttered closed, her face buried in his fur to block out the wind. The feeling of her in his arms like this...he didn't want to dwell on it too much. He couldn't _possibly_ care for her so quickly.

_You're just scared because the people you care about end up getting killed_.

Shadow sighed, coming to a stop.

"Sally."

"Nuh-uh," she shook her head against his chest fur.

This time he fought a smile. "It's over. You can open your eyes now."

"I don't want to."

"And why not?"

"The world is spinning."

"Yeah. It does that."

Sally finally lifted her head, narrowing her blue eyes at him, and his laughter rumbled in his chest. No one had the nerve to glare, let alone look at him the wrong way, but when she did it-even as playful as it was-he liked it.

Shadow set Sally down, but her hand clenched the sleeve of his leather jacket so she won't fall over. She was still light-headed, having not been on a run with a hedgehog for a long time. It was going to take to getting some used to again.

"Walk with me," she pouted.

He smiled. This girl was alright. "Yes, ma'am."

And he was going to like getting to know her too.


End file.
